Under The Blue Sky
by Arialieur
Summary: Semua orang memiliki kisahnya sendiri, hanya satu yang mengikat mereka. Aneh, betapa satu kejadian dapat begitu merubah kehidupan semua orang. Sasunaru, AU


Disclaimer: Naruto dkk seperti biasa, punya om Kishi. Dance Floor Anthem punya Good Charlotte. Semua keterangan teknis punyanya wikipedia, haha…

Rating : T, smua boleh baca

Pairing : Sasunaru, Kibahina, AsumaKurenai, kakaObi, LeeSaku

Warning: Yaoi, AU sedikit OOC

Aria muncul lagi dengan fic berkaitan sama pesawat, dan itu jauuuuhh banget dari bidang keahlian Aria. Sampe jungkir balik mencoba memahami smua tentang pesawat, coba nyambung2in biar bisa masuk ke cerita…Jadi, kalau ada yang menyadari kesalahan masalah teknis pesawat, atau kalau ada yang aneh berkaitan dengan itu, _feel free to correct_, karena Aria hanyalah mahasiswa arsitektur biasa2 saja yang baru sekali naik pesawat itupun Jakarta-Solo, haha

Enjoy!

--

"...to..."

"...NARUTO!"

"Y-ya?" Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. PRAANG! Cangkir di tangannya membentur bak cuci piring dengan suara keras. Dilihatnya Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan wajah kesal. "Kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi aku lihat kamu melamun terus!"

"A..ah...maaf, Sakura-chan. Ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan." kata Naruto sambil membereskan cangkir yang pecah itu. Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas, "...Sasuke ya?" tanyanya.

"Yah...kemarin..kami bertengkar hebat di telepon." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sedih. Sakura memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Naruto. Ayolah, kemana semangatmu yang biasanya?" Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat Naruto mengaduh. "Sakit, Sakura-chan!" katanya sambil mengusap bahunya.

"Itu balasan dariku! Tahu tidak, gara-gara kamu kebanyakan melamun, penumpang di kursi 10B terus-terusan mengomel padaku karena kopinya belum datang. Cih, dasar ibu-ibu cerewet!"

"Hahaha, maafkan aku. Baiklah!" Naruto menegakkan badannya dan merapikan lipatan baju yang kusut. "...Uzumaki Naruto akan segera beraksi!Yoosh!"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Naruto menuju kabin sambil mendorong kereta makanan? dengan kecepatan penuh. Perlahan, ia juga memasuki kabin, lalu memandang penumpang di dalamnya secara keseluruhan.

Japan Airlines Flight 5401, berangkat dari Los Angeles International Airport menuju Narita International Airport, Tokyo. Memuat 83 penumpang, dua orang pilot dan tiga awak kabin, termasuk Sakura. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura menjadi pramugari di penerbangan internasional, walaupun dia dan kedua sahabatnya lebih sering melayani penerbangan domestik. Tapi entah kenapa, Sakura merasa ada yang berbeda dalam penerbangan kali ini. Lamunannya terputus saat salah seorang penumpeng menarik perhatian Sakura. Penumpang itu sepertinya mau memanggil Naruto, tapi gagal. Sambil tersenyum, Sakura menghampiri penumpang tersebut, segala perasaan aneh yang tadi dirasakannya terlupakan.

--

Konohamaru mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengikuti irama lagu yang mengalun dari headphone-nya. Dengan suara pelan, bibirnya ikut melantunkan bait demi bait lagu _Dance Floor Anthem_ dari Good Charlotte. Merasa haus, Konohamaru menengok ke depan dan belakang, mencari pramugari untuk meminta minuman. Dilihatnya seorang pramugara berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedang mendorong kereta makanan, tapi belum sempat ia memanggil, pramugara itu lewat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju penumpang yang duduk 5 kursi di depannya. '_wow_,' pikirnya. '_dia semangat sekali_'.

"Maaf," kata pramugari berambut pink yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Konohamaru bengong. '_yang ini juga wow... rambut pink? ya ampun..._'

"Ah, iya. Saya mau minta segelas air putih."

Pramugari itu tersenyum. "Baik, tunggu sebentar ya." Ia meninggalkan Konohamaru yang kini tersenyum lebar. "...tapi cantik juga, hehe..." katanya pelan, lalu kembali sibuk dengan headphone-nya, sambil mempertimbangkan untuk menggoda pramugari itu nantinya. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat pramugara pirang tadi sedang memberikan selimut pada seorang kakek-kakek tua. Mendadak senyumannya pudar, digantikan dengan raut wajah sedih.

'_Kakek... Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?_' ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat pertengkaran terakhir antara ia dan kakeknya, dua tahun yang lalu.

_"Apa-apaan ini, Konohamaru? Kenapa ada pemberitahuan dari University California Berkeley jurusan musik?" Sarutobi mengacungkan surat pemberitahuan itu di depan wajah Konohamaru, yang sedang memainkan gitarnya._

_"Apa kakek sudah lupa cara mengetuk pintu?" Konohamaru memandang lembaran itu, " Tentu saja karena aku diterima di sana, kakek." jawabnya malas._

_"Apa maksudmu? Kau harus melanjutkan sekolah bisnis untuk..."_

_"...untuk melanjutkan usaha keluarga, yah aku sudah dengar itu ribuan kali, kakek." potong Konohamaru, masih memainkan gitarnya asal-asalan. "Kalau begitu, kenapa?"_

_Kali ini, Konohamaru meletakkan gitarnya, kemudian memandang kakeknya, "Aku menyukai musik, ini hidupku, Kek!Berapa kali aku bilang, tolong jangan ikut campur!"_

_Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada pelan, tapi itu lebih dari cukup. Sekilas Konohamaru melihat kesedihan di wajah kakeknya itu. "...kek, aku..."_

_"...baiklah, urus masalahmu sendiri." kata Sarutobi dingin, kemudian merobek surat di tangannya. Konohamaru hanya terdiam, saat melihat surat itu menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. "Keluar.Dari.Kamarku" katanya pelan, kemarahan tersirat jelas di setiap katanya. Sarutobi hanya berjalan keluar dalam diam, dan saat sampai di pintu, Konohamaru berbisik. Bisikan yang cukup terdengar oleh Sarutobi. Tiga kata yang akan Konohamaru sesali selamanya, " ... aku benci kakek."_

"Maaf, tuan? Ini air minum anda."

Suara pramugari itu menyadarkan Konohamaru dari lamunannya. "Ah, terima kasih, nona...", katanya sambil mengambil gelas berisi air putih itu.

"Sakura, namaku Sakura." kata pramugari itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, nona Sakura. Namaku Konohamaru. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau sesampainya di Tokyo nanti kita..."

"Maaf, Tuan." potong Sakura, tetap tersenyum. "tapi saya sudah bertunangan." katanya sambil menunjukkan jari manis tangan kirinya yang dilingkari cincin emas.

"Kenapa semua gadis cantik sudah diambil orang?" kata Konohamaru frustasi. Sakura hanya tertawa, kemudian meninggalkan Konohamaru untuk mengecek penumpang di kursi 5C yang barusan memanggilnya.

Konohamaru tersenyum kecil, senang karena ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan pikirannya dari ingatan tentang kakek. Setelah dua tahun pergi dari rumah tanpa kabar, tiba-tiba pamannya memberi kabar bahwa kakeknya sakit keras, dan mengharapkan kehadiran Konohamaru. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pergi meninggalkan ujian semester yang tengah dijalaninya untuk mengejar pesawat kembali ke Tokyo. Ironis, karena ia meninggalkan kakeknya demi kuliah, dan sekarang ia meninggalkan ujian penting demi kakeknya. _Beberapa hal memang tak pernah berubah, begitu juga dengan rasa sayang..._

--

"Tuan, ini kopi anda." kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi pada salah seorang penumpang. Orang itu mengenakan setelan jas, tetapi rambut coklatnya berantakan, sedangkan di kedua pipinya terdapat tato berbentuk segitiga. '_aneh_' pikir Naruto.

"Terima kasih." katanya singkat.

Naruto memandang laptop di pangkuan orang itu. Terdapat sticker di pojok laptop, bertuliskan Inuzuka Kiba. '_ya ampun_,' pikir Naruto lagi _'orang ini menamai laptopnya, dengan sticker! berapa sih umurnya?_' tapi Naruto teringat, dia juga pernah iseng-iseng menempelkan sticker bertuliskan "Properti Uzumaki Naruto" di laptop Sasuke. Akibatnya, Sasuke tidak berhenti mengomel selama seminggu -karena Naruto menambahkan lem super di sticker itu. Untungnya, kemarahan Sasuke bisa diredakan dengan sedikit rayuan di sana-sini, yang menyebabkan Naruto kesulitan berjalan selama 3 hari. '_dasar sialan!_' pikir Naruto, sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya orang itu sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ah, ma..maaf." kata Naruto kaget, tidak sadar dari tadi memandangi Kiba dengan tatapan kosong. "Permisi." Ia buru-buru pergi ke dapur, menghindari penumpang itu jauh-jauh untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

--

Kiba memandang kepergian pramugara berambut pirang itu dengan perasaan heran. '_orang aneh'_, pikirnya sambil menyeruput kopi. '_dari tadi dia memandangku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, jangan-jangan..._' Kiba merinding '_...dia homo, dan sedang mencoba merayuku?tidaaaakkk!!Aku ini straight!lebih lurus daripada tiang bendera! ya ampun, masa tidak kelihatan?_' Kiba panik sendiri dalam kepalanya. Kali ini laki-laki berkacamata hitam yang duduk di sampingnya menengok ke arah Kiba, dan -sepertinya- memandangnya dengan tatapan-apa-kepalamu-terbentur? Kiba cuma nyengir, dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya sambil kembali menyeruput kopi.

File yang sedang ia baca berisi tuntutan jaksa terhadap kliennya yang dituduh menggelapkan uang perusahaan. Ya, Inuzuka Kiba adalah seorang pengacara, cukup terkenal malah di Tokyo, dan Kiba bangga akan hal itu. Memang, terkadang banyak orang salah menilainya karena penampilan yang tidak biasa -dengan tato dan rambutnya yang berantakan- tetapi mereka tidak banyak bicara lagi setelah melihat kemampuannya di pengadilan. Dia memiliki keahlian dalam meyakinkan orang, keahlian yang sangat berguna bagi pekerjaannya, dan terutama saat dia meyakinkan Hyuuga Hinata untuk berganti nama menjadi Inuzuka Hinata.

Kiba tersenyum kecil, '_Hinata... istri yang baik, ibu yang hebat, dan orang yang membawa kebahagian dalam hidupnya beberapa tahun terakhir, sampai..._' ya, sampai Kiba tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya dan membiarkan Hinata sendirian mengurus kedua anaknya yang masih kecil, belum lagi perusahaan keluarga yang harus Hinata urus berdua dengan Neji, sepupunya. Sejak saat itu sepertinya semua menjadi kacau, pertengkaran demi pertengkaran sempat mewarnai hari-hari mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka tidak lagi bertengkar, hanya saling mengacuhkan. Tidak ada lagi percakapan suami-istri, tidak ada lagi kegiatan bersama, bahkan Kiba lebh sering berbicara pada Akamaru -anjingnya- daripada dengan Hinata.

Kiba menghela napas, berat. '_Dan akhirnya hari itu tiba_' pikirnya, teringat pada map yang terselip di tasnya. Map berisi selembar surat cerai, dengan tanda tangan Hinata di atasnya. Sedangkan tempat di mana tanda tangannya seharusnya tertulis, masih kosong. Kiba belum sanggup menuliskannya, tapi ia tahu tak lama lagi ia akan melakukannya. "Sesampainya di Tokyo, aku akan tanda tangan, dan mengirimkannya kembali pada Hinata." gumamnya sambil menguatkan hati. Kiba memandang langit biru di luar jendela. _Terkadang, cinta saja tidak cukup..._

--

"Sakura-chan, aku maluuu..." kata Naruto sambil memasuki dapur. Sakura yang sedang membantu Tenten membuat teh menengok ke arahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tadi waktu sedang memberikan kopi pada penumpang di kursi 4B aku teringat Sasuke, lalu..."

"Pilihannya antara senyum-senyum sendiri atau tiba-tiba cemberut dan berteriak 'sialan!' " potong Tenten.

"Eh, iya..." Naruto tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Eh tadi juga ada penumpang yang menggodaku." katanya sambil menyusun teh dan makanan ringan di atas kereta dorong.

"Hayo, Sakura-chan... nanti aku bilang sama Lee lho..." goda Naruto, sambil mencomot salah satu biskuit.

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto, "Kan tidak aku tanggapi, lagipula dia terlalu muda untuk seleraku. Itu lho, yang mirip Asuma-san."

"Aa...aku juga lihat. Yang pakai headphone itu ya?" kata Tenten sambil mengintip ke arah kabin penumpang. "Saudaranya mungkin?" Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, memandangi Tenten yang bersiap memasuki kabin.

Tiba-tiba, badan pesawat bergetar, seolah-olah pesawat itu tiba-tiba menukik ke bawah, menyebabkan semua penumpang terlempar bagian depan. Jeritan histeris mulai terdengar, diikuti beberapa suara benturan. Di dapur, keadaan lebih kacau karena banyaknya barang pecah belah berjatuhan. Naruto, Sakura dan Tenten jatuh saling menindih, dengan Sakura terjepit di bagian bawah. Tak lama kemudian, pesawat berguncang dengan keras, lalu kembali stabil seperti semula.

Ketiga pramugari itu terdiam, tak seorang pun bergerak. Mereka masih terkejut dengan kejadian sebelumnya. "…tadi itu…" Naruto memecah kesunyian. "Maaf, bisa menyingkir dari badanku?" kata Sakura, suaranya terdengar lebih lemah dari biasanya.

"Ah, maaf Sakura!" pekik Tenten sambil bergeser ke samping. Dilihatnya percikan darah di sekitar tubuh Sakura, membuat wajahnya pucat. "Sakura, tanganmu terluka!"

"Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto, reflek dia meraih tangan Sakura dan memeriksa kondisinya. Sementara itu, penumpang di kabin masih panik, walaupun getaran pesawat sudah berhenti. "Naruto, Tenten, pergilah ke kabin, tenangkan para penumpang." kata Sakura sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Tapi..." Tenten ragu-ragu.

"Ayo Tenten!" kata Naruto. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari tangan Sakura, ia menarik tangan Tenten, lalu menghilang di balik tirai yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan kabin. Sakura memandangi luka di tangannya sejenak, kemudian mulai membuka-buka laci untuk mencari kotak P3K. "Sial sekali hari ini..." gumamnya.

--

"Kekacauan pada _horizontal stabilizer_ **(1)** sudah berhasil kita atasi, Kapten," kata _co-pilot_ berambut silver itu. "Ketinggian saat ini 24.400 kaki, keadaan sudah stabil kembali, Kapten." kata Kakashi tak lama kemudian. "Kamu yakin?" tanya Asuma. Kakashi mengangguk "Positif."

Asuma menghela nafas, lega. "Tadi itu bahaya sekali. Semoga para pramugari berhasil menenangkan penumpang. Kakashi, tolong beritahu penumpang keadaan sudah aman."

Kakashi ikut menghela nafas. "Baik." _Co-pilot_ itu meraih mikrofonnya, "Para penumpang Japan Airlines yang terhormat, saya Hatake Kakashi, _co-pilot_ Japan Airlines Flight 5401. Kami mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang Anda sekalian rasakan tadi. Kami sempat mengalami masalah mekanis, tapi saya yakinkan Anda, masalah tersebut sudah berhasil kami atasi. Sekali lagi, kami mohon maaf, silakan Anda kembali menikmati perjalanan ini dengan tenang. Terima Kasih."

Asuma memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Sebenarnya, aku masih merasa khawatir," katanya pelan. Walaupun dari luar terlihat tenang, jantungnya masih berdebar-debar karena kejadian tadi. Betapa tidak?Akibat masalah mekanis tadi, moncong pesawat menukik tajam, mengakibatkan pesawat mereka turun dari ketinggian 31.500 kaki menjadi 23.000 kaki hanya dalam 80 detik. Asuma bisa membayangkan kepanikan para penumpang di kabin.

"Sayang sekali, di hari yang cerah seperti ini ada kejadian tidak enak." kata Asuma membuka pembicaraan, setelah sempat terdiam beberapa menit. "Aah, aku tidak sabar ingin sampai di Tokyo."

Kakashi tertawa, "Empat bulan tidak bertemu Kurenai, sudah tidak sabar ya, Asuma?"

Asuma tersenyum dipanggil hanya dengan nama depan, Kakashi memang hanya memanggilnya Kapten di saat darurat, dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. "Benar!Empat bulan! Bayangkan, aku melewatkan kelahiran putriku! Aku bahkan belum melihat wajahnya seperti apa!"

"Mudah-mudahan mirip Kurenai," kata Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu hah?Kakashi?"

Kakashi tertawa lagi, "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok, Asuma. Kurenai kan cantik, aku hanya berharap anakmu juga cantik sepeti dia."

"Aah...sudahlah!Aku tahu kok apa maksudmu. Sebenarnya kamu cuma suka mengejekku saja. Lihat saja, kalau kita sudah sampai, aku akan memamerkan putriku padamu habis-habisan!"

"Haha...yah sebenarnya aku juga tidak sabar ingin kembali ke Tokyo."

"Ng? Jangan-jangan, ada yang mau kau temui?"

"Iya, aku mau menemui Obito."

Asuma terdiam, Obito adalah kekasih Kakashi pada saat dia baru lulus akademi penerbangan. Mereka teman seangkatan, juga rival dalam segala macam hal. '_Yah, walaupun Obito tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Kakashi sih,_' Asuma tersenyum mengingat hari-hari itu. Sampai akhirnya, 7 tahun yang lalu, pesawat yang dinaiki Obito tergelincir di landasan pacu, menyebabkan sebagian besar penumpangnya meninggal. Obito salah satunya. Ironis, seorang pilot meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang tidak dipilotinya.

Asuma mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi yang kelihatannya sedang mengagumi langit hari ini. "Hey, Asuma." kata Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" sahut Asuma, sedikit kaget.

"Apa Obito juga sedang memandang langit ini?"

Asuma tertegun, lalu tersenyum kecil, _beberapa cinta memang tak pernah mati._

--

"Apa yang terjadi?" Shikamaru bertanya pada seorang pramugari berambut coklat, sambil membaca papan namanya dalam hati 'Tenten'

"Tenang, tuan. Sebentar lagi Kapten kami akan memberikan pengumuman." jawab Tenten.

"Para penumpang Japan Airlines yang terhormat, saya Hatake Kakashi, co-pilot Japan Airlines Flight 5401. Kami mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang Anda sekalian rasakan tadi. Kami sempat mengalami masalah mekanis, tapi saya yakinkan Anda, masalah tersebut sudah berhasil kami atasi. Sekali lagi, kami mohon maaf, silakan Anda kembali menikmati perjalanan ini dengan tenang. Terima Kasih." Terdengar suara Kakashi dari speaker, yang entah terletak di mana.

"Ck, merepotkan." gerutu Shikamaru.

"Nah, benar kan? Silakan beristirahat kembali, Tuan. Permisi." Tenten beranjak untuk menenangkan penumpang lain.

Shikamaru segera beralih kepada wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Sudah tidak apa-apa tuh, Temari." katanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu melepaskan diri dari lengan suaminya. "Aku sedikit khawatir tahu! Kamu kan tahu aku banyak pikiran!"

Shikamaru hanya diam, tidak menggubris perkataan istrinya itu. Dia hanya menguap. '_Ah, hari yang cocok untuk tidur._', pikirnya. Lima menit kemudian Temari baru sadar kalau Shikamaru sudah tidur nyenyak.

Temari hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat wajah tidur suaminya. '_Suami._' pikir wanita itu, dengan perasaan campur aduk sambil memandang cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Baru sebulan mereka berdua menikah, dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, dalam pelarian ke Jepang. '_Lari, sampai kapan?_' tanya Temari dalam hati. Mereka berlari untuk menghindari kejaran keluarga Sabaku, keluarga Temari yang merupakan salah satu mafia berbahaya di New York. Setelah sempat kabur ke Milwaukee, lalu Los Angeles, rencananya pasangan pengantin baru itu akan menemui keluarga Nara, keluarga Shikamaru di Tokyo.

Bukannya Temari tidak bahagia bersama Shikamaru. Kalau ada orang menanyakan saat-saat paling bahagianya, tanpa ragu dia akan menjawab saat ini, saat bersama Shikamaru. Dia hanya khawatir, suatu saat keluarganya akan menemukan dan memisahkan mereka. Atau lebih parah, membunuh Shikamaru. Pernah Gaara -adik bungsunya- bertanya, apa yang Temari lihat dari Shikamaru, sampai-sampai dia rela meninggalkan kehidupannya yang nyaman demi pria -yang selalu kelihatan- malas itu.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru membuka mata, mengejutkan Temari yang masih melamun. Suaminya itu mengelus pipi Temari sambil tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir," katanya pelan, lalu tidur lagi.

Temari menyentuh pipinya, wajahnya memerah. Sambil tersenyum, ia teringat jawaban yang saat itu ia berikan kepada Gaara.

_"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, Gaara. Tetapi ada hal-hal yang cukup berharga untuk diperjuangkan."_

--

Hinata duduk di kursi tunggu sambil mengawasi kedua putranya yang sedang bermain dengan Akamaru -yang setelah memohon-mohon pada petugas bandara diperbolehkan masuk ke area tunggu. Dengan gelisah Hinata meremas-remas saputangan yang digenggamnya dari tadi. Pandangannya bolak-balik beralih dari kedua putranya-akamaru-orang yang lalu lalang-laki2 berambut ayam yang duduk di seberangnya-jendela- begitu terus berulang-ulang."_Kaasan_?" Hinata melihat Ren, putra sulungnya yang berusia 6 tahun, memandanginya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"_Kaasan_ kenapa?" Ren balik bertanya. Hinata tertegun, bahkan Ren bisa merasakan kegelisahannya. "_Kaasan_ tidak apa-apa kok sayang,"

Ren memandangi ibunya itu dengan tatapan curiga, tapi perhatiannya langsung teralihkan oleh jilatan Akamaru. Ren tertawa, "Geli, Akamaru, hentikan!" diikuti teriakan Tomoya, adiknya. "Tomoya juga mau main sama Akamaru!"

Hinata memandangi kedua putranya dan tersenyum. '_Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip dengan Kiba'_, pikirnya. Ia menghela nafas, _Kiba, suami yang sangat dicintainya._ Kehidupan mereka dulunya benar-benar bahagia. '_Dulu_', Hinata mengulang dengan pahit. Bentuk lampau. Artinya sekarang berbeda.

Hinata sudah tidak lagi mengenali siapa suaminya itu, dia tidak lagi bisa mengerti pikiran-pikirannya, sikapnya. '_Mungkin sebaliknya juga,_' pikirnya sedih. Ia mengakui, kesibukan mereka berdua menimbulkan efek yang besar pada hubungan yang telah terjalin selama 7 tahun. Sempat mereka terus menerus bertengkar, sempat juga mereka saling menganggap satu sama laintidak ada. Hinata berpikir, mungkin kalau mereka bukan lagi suami-istri, mereka bisa memandang masalah ini dengan cara berbeda. '_Mungkin akan lebih baik bagi kami._' katanya meyakinkan diri sendiri. _'Atau mungkin aku yang sudah tidak tahan.'_ kata suara kecil di kepalanya. Apa pun, dia sudah mengirim surat cerai pada Kiba. Dan setelah ini, setelah Kiba sampai di Tokyo, mereka akan berkumpul bersama sebagai satu keluarga untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

_'Terakhir kali...'_ kata-kata itu meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulut Hinata.

--

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Dia melihat jam di tangannya, 16.15. '_cih, masih setengah jam lagi!_' pikirnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang tunggu bandara, duduk di salah satu deretan bangku abu-abu. Bosan, ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Matanya terpaku pada seorang wanita berambut hitam yang terlihat gelisah. Bola mata wanita itu -_apa bola mata itu benar berwarna krem?_- terus menerus memandang ke arah landasan pacu pesawat lewat deretan jendela kaca besar. Di sampingnya ada dua orang anak kecil yang juga berambut hitam sedang bermain dengan seekor anjing berbulu putih. 'Memangnya anjing boleh masuk ke bagian ini?'

"Uchiha-san?" suara seorang wanita mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari kegiatannya sebelumnya -kalau memperhatikan orang bisa disebut kegiatan. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menggendong bayi duduk di sebelahnya. "Sarutobi Kurenai-san." Sasuke mengangguk. Kurenai adalah istri dari Asuma, temannya sesama pilot di Japan Airlines.

"Menunggu Asuma-san?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

Kurenai mengangguk, "... dan keponakannya." yang juga dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Kurenai tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "...itu..." tunjuk Sasuke pada bayi di gendongan Kurenai. "Ah, ini anakku. Kamu pasti sudah dengar kan, dua bulan yang lalu aku melahirkan?"

"Aa... iya, maaf karena tidak sempat menengok. Saat itu aku sedang bertugas ke Polandia." Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "...tapi Naruto bercerita banyak. Siapa namanya?"

"Hikari, Sarutobi Hikari." jawab Kurenai, kebanggaan terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"Nama yang bagus." kata Sasuke pelan. Kurenai tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa Uchiha-san disini? mana Naruto?"

"Aku sedang menunggunya. Dia ada di penerbangan yang sama dengan Asuma-san." jawab Sasuke, matanya kembali memperhatikan orang yang lalu-lalang.

"Begitu..." kata Kurenai pelan. Tiba-tiba, bayi dalam gendongannya menangis keras. Kurenai segera menggoyang-goyang putrinya sambil membisikkan berbagai kata-kata untuk menenangkan bayi itu. Sasuke hanya memandangi Kurenai, "Mungkin dia mengompol?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak kok, dia juga baru minum susu, jadi tidak mungkin dia lapar. Ada apa ya? Aduh, cup cup sayang..." Sekarang Kurenai berdiri, masih menggoyang-goyangkan bayinya agar berhenti menangis. Sasuke mengangkat bahu, bingung. Ia memilih beranjak menuju jendela kaca besar yang memberi view langsung ke landasan pesawat. Dilihatnya pesawat-pesawat diparkir di dekat hanggar, ada juga pesawat yang baru mendarat. Tetapi pesawat yang ditunggunya belum juga muncul.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian memandang ke arah langit. Langit sore yang cerah, begitu biru, mengingatkan pada mata orang yang sangat ia cintai. Orang bilang mata adalah jendela jiwa, dan Sasuke percaya dengan ungkapan itu. Karena Sasuke dapat melihat keindahan jiwa Naruto, hanya dengan memandang matanya. Kebaikan hatinya, cintanya, dan -Sasuke tersenyum- hasratnya.

Mereka sering bertengkar, memang. Saling ejek sudah menjadi pengganti kata-kata cinta, dan Sasuke yakin mereka berdua tidak membutuhkan kata-kata semacam itu. Sasuke memastikan Naruto tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Melalui tatapan, melalui sentuhan, melalui sisi lainnya yang hanya bisa dilihat Naruto. _'tetapi mungkin itu tidak cukup,'_ pikir Sasuke

Kemarin sore, lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar. Awalnya Sasuke hanya berniat membuat si usuratonkachi itu kesal, tetapi pembicaraan lama-lama menjadi lepas kendali. Pada akhirnya, Naruto mempertanyakan perasaan Sasuke, lalu tiba-tiba menutup telepon. Sasuke bingung, apalagi yang harus dia lakukan, dan setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya ia temukan juga jawabannya. Sekarang, di kantongnya terselip sebuah cincin emas. Ya, hari ini juga, Uchiha Sasuke akan meminta Uzumaki Naruto menikah dengannya. Di sini, di tempat ini. Sasuke tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, _'hari ini akan menjadi sejarah bagi kita, awas kalau kau berani menolak, dobe!'_

--

Sebentar lagi pesawat akan melakukan pendaratan, tetapi sejak guncangan tadi Naruto merasa tidak tenang. Sambil memasang sabuk pengaman, Naruto memandang Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya sudah dibalut, tetapi bercak darah terlihat mulai merembes ke luar. Wajah Sakura terlihat pucat, '_Menambah parah kegelisahan yang tidak beralasan ini'_, pikir Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Pikirannya kembali teringat pada Sasuke, baru sekarang dia benar-benar bisa memikirkan ulang pertengkaran mereka kemarin. _'Aku benar-benar bodoh, kenapa mempertanyakan perasaannya seperti itu. Padahal, aku lebih tahu dari siapapun,'_ pikirnya sedih. _'sekarang Sasuke pasti membenciku...'_

Naruto kembali memandangi langit di luar. Biru, indah sekali. Disaat seperti ini ia masih juga teringat pada Sasuke, '_Sasuke benar-benar menjadi duniaku,_' pikirnya. Ia teringat pada salah satu perkataan Sasuke, dulu, pada saat Naruto meragukan perasaannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

_"Dengar, dobe. Mungkin memang kita akan sering terpisah, kita akan sulit untuk bertemu, tapi kau tahu? Kita akan selalu ada di bawah langit yang sama, langit biru ini. Ingat itu." Saat itu mereka berdua ada di atap apartemen Sasuke, di hari yang cerah, sambil meminum jus jeruk yang terlalu asam. _

Naruto tertawa kecil. Ya, mana mungkin ia lupa. Karena setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menciumnya untuk pertama kali. Tanpa sadar, tangan Naruto menyentuh bibirnya, berusaha mengingat kembali rasa sentuhan Sasuke, rasa Sasuke. "Aku pulang, Sasuke," gumamnya, "...tunggu aku..."

Tiba-tiba, badan pesawat kembali menukik tajam, manyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "…kenapa…"

Suara Naruto tertelan oleh suara benturan keras.

--

"Pesawat Japan Airlines nomor penerbangan 5401 asal Los Angeles akan segera mendarat,"

Kepala Sasuke terangkat mendengar pengumuman itu. Saat ini dia masih berdiri di dekat jendela, tangannya menggenggam cincin erat-erat. Dari kejauhan terlihat pesawat yang dimaksud mendekat, bersiap-siap untuk mendarat. Suara tangisan bayi memecah konsentrasinya, sejak tadi Kurenai tidak berhasil menenangkan Hikari, padahal segala cara sudah dilakukan. Sasuke jadi ikut merasa tidak tenang, dipandangi cincin di tangannya, "Cepatlah datang, dobe." Ia bergumam. Pelan. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak menyusup dalam hatinya.

Suara ledakan keras mengejutkan Sasuke, yang langsung melihat ke arah landasan pacu, hanya untuk melihat pesawat itu sudah menghunjam ke tanah, menghancurkan badan pesawat. Disusul ledakan berikutnya, yang membuat pesawat itu menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil di tengah kepulan asap dan kobaran api. Menyisakan langit sore yang bersih, tak ada tanda-tanda sesuatu terjadi sebelumnya, menyisakan keputus asaan.

Dan di sekeliling Sasuke, dunia menjadi sunyi.

Mungkin suara sudah bukan menjadi bagian dari dunia ini. Tidak ada tangisan bayi, atau jeritan Kurenai, atau gonggongan anjing, atau seruan orang-orang lain, atau bahkan suara cincin yang jatuh berdenting. Bagaimana dengan detak jantungnya sendiri? kemana perginya suara itu? Sasuke tak tahu. Dengan susah payah, Sasuke berusaha memecah kesunyian dalam dunianya. "...Naruto."

Sebuah bisikan yang hampir tak terdengar. Lalu sunyi, yang ada hanya Sasuke, dan langit biru.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_We're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

(Angel – Sarah McLachlan)

--

Huweee…saia jahaat….

Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan pemikiran Aria, bahwa di setiap tragedi (kecelakaan massal, cotohnya) semua orang punya ceritanya sendiri, yang terpaksa harus berhenti karena tragedi itu. Makanya cerita masing2 jadi banyak, dan buat yang penasaran, selain awak pesawat (dan keluarganya) mereka semua ga saling kenal.

Dedicated buat semua yang berkaitan dengan kecelakaan pesawat, para korban, khususnya. _May they rest ini peace…_

Keterangan buat yang bingung…

**1)** Masalah di horizontal stabilizer bisa menyebabkan terhambatnya fungsi trim systemg tau bahasa indonya apa, pokoknya trim system ini memberi penyesuaian pada permukaan kontrol penerbangan supaya pesawatnya tetap stabil saat terbang. Lebih jauh lagi, masalah ini menyebabkan moncong pesawat menukik tajam ke bawah (di fic ini terjadinya 2 kali, kali kedua menyebabkan pesawat menghantam tanah). Kecelakaan yang jadi teknisnya jadi model fic ini adalah Alaska Airlines Flight 261.


End file.
